disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reirei
Reirei is a jackal who is the main antagonist of The Lion Guard episodes "The Kupatana Celebration" and "Too Many Termites". She is the clever and scheming matriarch of a family of jackals who plan to wreak havoc in the Pride Lands during the ceremony Kupatana. She also sings the song "Jackal Style". She is voiced by Ana Gasteyer. Background Personality Like all Outlanders, Reirei is selfish, greedy, has no regard for other animals or for the Circle of Life, and has a low opinion of the denizens of the Pride Lands. However, unlike other denizens of the Outlands, who hunt for their food and build their own homes and understand that there's no such thing as a free meal, Reirei is very lazy and gets what she and her family needs by stealing from others, acting innocent, and being two-faced. She also has a tendency to let her greed and arrogance make her take things too far. Abilities *'Intelligence:' Reirei has proven to be cunning and resourceful as she proven by making Dogo get chased by hyenas so he will be rescued by the Lion Gaurd that will make them to take him to the Pride Lands and get the family in the Pride Lands for the celebration as a way to attack the herbivores for food. Also she was able to trick Kion thinking they want to be part of the Circle of Life as trying to make Kion believe they are respectful for the Circle of Life. *'Animal Strength:' Reirei shown to have the strength back kick her mate to the terrian wall when she angrey. *'Hunting:' Reirei is shown to be a good hunter even with her mate or her cubs as she was trying to hunt the Ardwolves. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" Reirei along with her husband and sons come from The Outlands and plan to hunt many of The Pride Lands' animals during Kupatana (a day of peace when the animals of the Pride Lands come together). She and her family convinced Kion and the Lion Guard into letting them stay in The Pride Lands and take part in Kupatana by faking kindness. However during Kupatana, Reirei and her family disrupt the celebrations and start their hunt. Luckily, Kion, with the help of the Lion Guard, his father Simba and the other residents of the Pride Lands, was able to corner the jackals and ordered them to return to The Outlands. Reirei tries to get Kion to give her a second chance, but when Simba steps forward and roars, she leaves with her family. Gallery Imagetlgtkcreireigoigoidogo.png|Reirei with her husband Goigoi and son Dogo Imagetlgtkckionreirei.png|Reirei confronted by Kion Trivia *Reirei is similar to Zira **Both are villains in ''The Lion King franchise. **Both are the leaders of their families. **Both have a son (Dogo and Kovu) whom they use to their advantage (Reirei used Dogo to get her and the rest of her family into the Pride Lands whilst Zira tried to use Kovu to kill Simba and avenge Scar's death). **Unlike Zira, Reirei truly cares for her family whilst Zira only sees her children as pawns for her plans. Category:Antagonists Category:African characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Parents Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Females Category:Spouses